Tendez-lui la main
by euphellys
Summary: Il y a des dizaines de mains tendues dans sa direction. Des centaines d'yeux braqués sur sa personne. Des milliers de doigts qui s'agitent en tentant d'agripper ses chevilles pour le tirer vers le fond. Ça lui fait bizarre. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être désiré par autant de mains à la fois. Pourtant, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il en a connu, des mains...


.

.

 ** _Republication_**

Cet OS faisait autrefois partie du recueil _La Vie des Ombres_ que j'ai décidé, après réflexion, de démanteler sous la forme d'OS publiés indépendamment les uns des autres.

Sinon, cet OS a initialement été écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur, fascinée par les mains et par Regulus Black.

Enjoy ! ;)

.

.

* * *

.

Il y a des dizaines de mains tendues dans sa direction. Des centaines d'yeux braqués sur sa personne. Des milliers de doigts qui s'agitent en tentant d'agripper ses chevilles pour le tirer vers le fond. Ça lui fait bizarre. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être désiré par autant de mains à la fois. Pourtant, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il en a connu, des mains...

Il y avait d'abord eu la main de sa mère. Douce et rassurante tandis qu'elle caressait ses joues rebondies de nouveau-né. La main fraîche et blanche d'une femme trop jeune pour enfanter. La main encore hésitante de quelqu'un qui vient de donner la vie pour la seconde fois.

Puis il y avait eu celle de son frère. Poisseuse et moite, bien souvent. Mais toute aussi réconfortante lorsqu'elle se glissait dans la sienne durant la traversée d'un long couloir sombre qu'il croyait rempli de créatures terrifiantes. La main à peine plus grande d'un grand frère qui se sent tout fier d'avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux.

Il y avait la main de son elfe de maison, également. Cette main rêche et velue qu'il plaçait sur son abdomen tous les matins en s'inclinant après l'avoir réveillé et lui avoir posé son petit déjeuner sur les genoux. Cette main toujours à sa place qui était entièrement dévouée à ses ordres.

Il se souvenait aussi de celle de son père. Une grande main capable de changer de fonction au fil de ses émotions. Celle qui, par une matinée de septembre, froissait sans scrupule la lettre de l'aîné de ses fils qui l'avait trahi. Celle qui, l'année d'après, se posait sur son épaule et la serrait doucement pour le rassurer. Et aussi pour lui faire comprendre que, lui, n'avait pas intérêt à échouer.

A Poudlard, il n'en avait connu que trop. Celle, intimidante, de Lucius Malefoy tandis qu'il lui souhaitait la bienvenue à la table des Serpentard. Celle, tremblante, de Rupert Wilkes lorsqu'il lui demandait de l'aide pour lancer son sortilège de lévitation. Celle, grassouillette, du professeur Slughorn alors qu'il lui remettait une invitation pour une de ses soirées. Celle de son frère, de nouveau, tandis qu'il écrasait avec force son poing dans son nez parce qu'il avait osé lui reprocher sa fugue. Et surtout cette main blanche et terrifiante qui lui tenait le poignet avec force tandis qu'une encre noire glissait sous la peau de son avant bras et y dessinait la sinistrement connue marque des ténèbres.

Et puis la sienne, parfois. Sa main qui se refermait avec une fierté sans nom autour du Vif d'Or lors de son premier match en tant qu'attrapeur. Sa main dans celle d'Anya Kryger pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard en quatrième année. Sa main crispée avec concentration sur une plume durant les examens des BUSES.

Tous ces contacts fugaces, ces invitations vides de sens, ces gestes silencieux qu'il aurait voulu voir remplacés par des mots. Toutes ces mains qui gravitaient autour de lui sans jamais lui donner sa chance. Sans jamais lui dire quoi faire. Sans jamais se tendre vers lui.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il plonge. Pour ça qu'il se laisse emporter par ces mains qui l'attrapent, ces doigts qui lui coupent la circulation sanguine, ces ongles qui lacèrent la peau de ses chevilles. De toute façon il est trop faible pour résister à cette puissance qui l'entraîne vers le fond. Et il n'en a pas envie. Parce que, tandis que l'eau envahit ses poumons et que ses pensées rationnelles s'éloignent, son cœur s'affole et ses membres sont secoués de spasmes.

Et il se dit que c'est peut-être ça la félicité.

.


End file.
